flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Flower Festival "Snow Romantica"
Miscellaneous information: * It was the first poll event in which 2 types of voting tickets could be obtained. Topic Poll Ticket / お題投票券 was added as second type of tickets that can be obtained from all stages as chest rewards and it can be used to vote on different poll than normal event tickets. The amount of obtained tickets depends on how much stamina was used. The 4th Anniversary series of limited edition Equipment such as 4th Anniversary Ring (4thアニバーサリーの指輪) were introduced. Event Party Currency Event Screen Ev104-eventscreen1.jpg|Event Screen (1st Half) Ev104-eventscreen2.jpg|Event Screen (2nd Half) The event screen can be accessed from the banner on the Home Screen or the banner in the Special tab for Subjugations. Polling Place At the polling place, you can use your tickets to vote on your favorites character(s). Popularity Poll Tickets can only be used in the first category which is Popularity Poll / 人気投票. Topic Poll Ticket can be used on any of the 3 topic (お題) categories. The topics are as follows: * "I want to always be with you!" Flower knights you'd like to see the private lives of. * "I want to know about you!" Flower knights you'd like to have wear their Knight School uniforms. *"Was there any girl you were interested in?" Flower knights you like that were introduced after Feb 2018. The tabs at the top are as follows from left-to-right: *All characters; *Owned characters; *Characters you have voted for. Characters set as your vice-leaders will appear at the top of owned character list. Note that for characters with alternate versions, only the original form will appear. Consequently, if you only own an alternate form of a particular flower knight, they will appear as the original form in your list of owned characters. You can narrow down your search for the character you want by using the filter at the upper-right. What Players Get Players will get the following rewards upon earning a certain amount of Popularity Poll Tickets. This total is cumulative, so using the tickets to vote will not put you behind on getting your rewards. There are no rewards for earning Topic Poll Tickets. What Characters Get These are what are planned to be given out to poll winners. * The rewards may still change. Additional rewards are planned but details of these will be disclosed at later date. Knights that ranked 1st in one of the 4 main polls (popularity + 3 topics) will get a real-life merchandise based on them. New! * Rewards are planned for everyone who made it to the top 50 in Popularity Poll. ** Rewards weren't announced yet. A real-life merchandise is also planned for them, thought they might be different from those for the aforementioned 1st place winners. Aside from the merch, Knights that made it to top 50 will also get something related to a planned, new way of powering-up knights that was announced during 4th anniversary livestream. Any more details are currently unknown. New! ** The number may change at later date. * Note that if a character won in multiple areas, only rewards of highest priority area will be taken into consideration, and (if the rewards include a new form) only one new form will be made. The other rewards will be transferred to closest character and the original winner whose rewards have been transferred will get different, additional rewards instead. Event characters are the ones earned from events instead of gacha. It does not include Serial Code characters who also can't be obtained through gacha. Midway Result Announcements While the event runs, you can view the flower knights in the top 100 rankings. The highest placed characters have their placement hidden, but a certain amount of lower placed characters will be visible. The characters with concealed placements will be listed in alphabetical order instead of by number of votes. Final Results ev104-poll result.jpg|Poll result screen ev104-theater result.jpg|Flower Knight Theater A summary of the results can be viewed from the Album in the Office or by looking at the screenshot of the Flower Knight Theater in this section. Top 100 Rankings in Popularity Poll Character #100 was Cockspur Coral Tree with 4,383,463 votes. The lowest placement was Wintersweet at 425th place with 7,372 votes. Top 100 Rankings in Topic 1 Poll Character #100 was Glory of the Sun with 1,113,726 votes. The lowest placement was Wintersweet at 425th place with 510 votes. Top 100 Rankings in Topic 2 Poll Top 78 Rankings in Topic 3 Poll The lowest placement was Tithonia at 78th place with 327,238 votes. Quests *Note: Simply "Ticket" in all tables below refers explicitly to "Popularity Poll Ticket". The following quests are available during the featured event period. The conditions are only clearable by participating in this event's dungeon. Maps * Note: "Topic Poll Ticket" items are essentially not part of the featured event as they can be acquired from all stages but they were included in tables below to give players an idea as to how many they can earn. Elementary 1 Intermediate 1 High Class 1 Top Class 1 Elementary 2 Intermediate 2 High Class 2 Top Class 2 Summonable Bonus Stages * Gold / EXP values in the tables below are taking gold x2 / exp x1,5 campaign boosts into consideration since they will be active for the whole duration of the event. ** Gold values aren't exact and are just meant to represent how much approximately you can earn. Bonus Stages Ordinary Secret Gardens show up because this is a Poll event. Challenge Dungeons When you beat the Top Class stage of either phase of the event, a Challenge Dungeon is unlocked. You can only complete them only once. They are a form of Limited Mission. Challenge Dungeon: 1st Half Challenge Dungeon: 2nd Half References #Himeuta livestream discussion